


Scare Tactics

by JantoJones



Series: Brief Briefings [19]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 07:30:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7565491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JantoJones/pseuds/JantoJones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An UNCLE employee finds herself alone in the archives</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scare Tactics

Emily Gardner was a sensible woman, but after a day telling Hallowe'en ghost stories with the other women in the secretarial pool, even she was feeling a little spooked. It probably wouldn't be such a problem if she hadn't had a telephone call from Mr Solo, asking her to locate a file from the archives.

The file archives were located deep in the bowels of U.N.C.L.E. headquarters, several floors below ground level, and were kept in darkness until someone physically turned the lights on. Emily flicked the switch and was rewarded with continued darkness. She tried a few more times, but to no avail. Cursing the name of Napoleon Solo, she went to fetch the flashlight from a maintenance locker before re-entering the archives.

Emily was already slightly peeved at Napoleon. She like him well enough, but wasn't interested in having dinner with him, even though he had asked her every day for the past week. She had to respect him for the fact he never pushed her. He simply asked, and when she said no he wished her a good day and went on his way. Emily was determined not to give in, but from what she'd heard from the other girls, it wouldn't be the worst thing to happen in her life.

As she moved between the banks of file cabinets, Emily was startled by a white shape flitting through her peripheral vision.

"Hello?" she called out, swinging the light around to where the shape had been. "Is someone else in here?"

A sudden clattering from behind her caused a strange squeal to emanate from Emily's throat. Spinning round to face the direction of the noise, she caught a glimpse of the white shape again.

"This isn't funny!" she yelled, making her way back towards the door. "I'll get security down here if you don't show yourself."

No answer was forthcoming, but a few seconds later Emily felt hot breath on the back of her neck. She screamed, dropped the flashlight and ran at full speed to the door. Bursting out into the corridor, Emily ran headlong into the arms of Napoleon Solo.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he asked, as the trembling woman hugged him tightly.

"There's something in there," she squeaked.

Napoleon carefully extracted himself from Emily's grip, and offered her a sympathetic smile.

"Why don't you go up to the commissary and get yourself a coffee. I'll go in and see what's going on, and then maybe I can tell you what's in there over dinner tonight?"

Emily said yes before her brain could intervene. Having been held in the gentle, yet powerful arms of Napoleon Solo, she had experienced a little of what the other girls had told her about. Maybe one date wouldn't be so bad after all.

After seeing her onto the elevator, Napoleon opened the door to the archives.

"Come out," he commanded.

From behind a cabinet, Illya Kuryakin stepped out, carrying a white sheet.

"Did it work?" he asked.

"Like a charm," Solo told him.

"Remind me never to utter the words 'I owe you' ever again," the Russian said, as he thrust the sheet at his partner. "If you have to scare a woman into a date, then she isn't for you."


End file.
